User blog:Deathstalker666/QuakeWikia Server
Yet another blog! This one is fully intended to give a nice list of the Open-Source mods that are available, since Closed-Source cannot be added, and explain my choices for why certain mods are added/why certain mods aren't included. A good reference in the event that I or someone else questions later on why I didn't add something. Mods That Were Included * BODYSKIN - Fully included, important patch for MultiSkin and offers no negatives. * exploding backpack - Fully included, but a bit modified. There are NO player backpacks; dying results in you permanently losing anything on the map. Cruel, but helps a bit with balancing the Coop server, since there were advantages to dying before the start of a new level and a ridiculous over-saturation of ammunition. Now players can cause shortages for one another and need to rely upon keeping each other alive. Combined with Ogre/Grunt backpacks blowing up the player with the unfair result of the player losing everything, it just helps a bit with preventing recklessness. * GIBBIN3 - Fully included, also patched up to get rid of the annoying Scrag and Fiend bugs. Adds a bit of interactivity to the world, making it feel less static. * Godel Quake C Mods - Somewhat included. Added code for Multiskin. Parts of this mod were broken, weapons were far too overpowered for the most part. Included the standard shotgun, but kept the number of pellets the same so the only benefit was a focused shot if more accurate. Double-Barrelled felt wrong to be a sniper weapon. Minions feel cheap, the players should be killing the enemies themselves. Pipebombs allow too much control over the most strategic gun in the game (same with timers). Distribution of weaponry gives even more power to the players in something that is already rather overpowered. * MultiSkin - Mostly included as a way of adding a bit more customization for each player. The problem is that MultiSkin reverts on every level, so I instead included code from Godel Quake C Mods so the player would retain the same skin as long as their username matched one defined in the code. A bit less user-oriented than desired, but at least the skins stay, as it becomes too much work to change it each level. Note this fix does result in head gibs being glitched; I have yet to find a solution to this. * THE FIEND MOD - Only used for the Teamplay values, specifically Teamplay -100, which punishes players that kill other players by killing them (and, due to the lack of backpacks, eliminating all their hard work). Breaks certain levels such as E1M8 to use the Fiend's Pentagram, Fiend is also quite overpowered. Alternate weapons too powerful. Mods That Weren't Included * Blood! - The difference just isn't worth including. Could be included if it actually matters, it just means little to me. * Bort's QuakeC Mod - Shell particles are more of an annoyance than anything. Cool for two seconds, annoying when it keeps occurring. The Holograph is entirely worthless for Coop as Monsters cannot see it. * Death Match Stats - Worthless for Coop. * Eat Gibs - Too overpowered. Adds way too much health in a level when Coop is already heavily overpowered in the player's favor. * Feign Death - Serves no purpose in Coop. * Happy Fun Quake Server - Could be useful for large scale games, but simple LAN parties means we shouldn't have much reason to kick people or have Admin modes. New weapons are too powerful. * HOLODUDE - Worthless outside of Deathmatch games. * JAFO PATCH - Spectators are worthless in Coop games. * KeyMix - We don't need more powerful weaponry. * Kicking - Really annoying to use and just doesn't serve much purpose beyond pushing AFK players into Lava. * Non-Pixel Explosions - Messes up the lighting of explosions. * Old Deathmatch Mode! - Worthless for Coop. * PSYCHO - Ridiculously overpowered garbage; definitely not worthy of being included. Extra gibs do little that the corpse mod does not, except make maps have more errors. * QJoe - Broken mod that crashes the game. Obvious why this wasn't included. * Quake Flares - Darkness can be part of a map's difficulty, by using this you are essentially making maps easier as you are able to see your foes with ease. * QUAKE NEW ITEMS - Allows too much control over Powerups; the whole purpose of them is needing to efficiently manage your time when you picked them up. * Quake Talk - Rather pointless for Coop, more bound keys that would be a quick novelty before being forgotten. * THE BARELY CREDIBLE CAMERA PATCH - Mostly intended for Deathmatch, over-complicates things while not really adding much to the experience. * The Super Duper Wacky Fish Blower - Just gimmicky and serves no real purpose. Category:Blog posts